


So Long And Goodnight

by orphan_account



Category: Black Veil Brides, Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, In This Moment, My Chemical Romance, Of Mice & Men (Band), Panic! at the Disco, Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens, The Pretty Reckless
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:19:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5079394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick is a lonely teen who turns to drugs and self harm. Then he meets a mysterious man in his dreams and turns his life around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tay_tay19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tay_tay19/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Italics will be dreams
> 
> Gifted to @tay_tay19 and @SelketsChild, my favorites. You've inspired me. Thank you and this one's for you.
> 
> I know it's sorry but I have reasons.

I knew that I'd dream of him again. I had every night for a month. I knew better then to tell anyone though. I'd probably end up in a mental hospital, knowing my folks. 

He's a beautiful man, too. Inky hair that extends half down his neck. His eyes, a liquid honey. He's not a giant, but he's definitely at least five inches taller than me. He looks to be about seven years older, but my judgement is terrible.

I never know where he came from. Or if I'v seen him before. 

I don't even know his name. But I come back to him every night.

 


	2. Chapter 2

We always spend the entire night dancing. 

He wears a black marching jacket, worn Chucks with dark skinny jeans. Whereas, I wear oversized hoodies to hide my weight and trucker hats to hide my balding. 

I don't even understand why this man has chosen me to be the object of his interests. Every one at school acts as if I have the plague. 

But he never judges me. We just press close, whether it be Bowie, Queen or Chopin. We're always surrounded by blurry people and all I see, smell, think.... All is this man.  


 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's been so long since I updated this... I have had stuff going on to stress me lately and forgot to update .  
> Thanks for your patience. But I'm nearly out of ideas for this one. Comment ideas/ opinions please.

I finished pulling off my sneakers and slid my pants off, crawling into bed wearing a hoodie that advertised  _Bowie beat me to it_ and a pair of plaid boxers. The hoodie was a gift from my best friend, Pete, for my birthday last month. He'd Sharpied the words onto a soft, grey hoodie and given it to me when he discovered my love for the singer.

I closed my eyes and waited for sleep to come. Two and a half hours later, I was still waiting. I snuck downstairs and went into my parent's bathroom. Opening the cabinet above the sink, I heaved a heavy sigh. I knew that this had become a problem.

I pulled out the desired bottle and read the label, as I did every time.  _Ambien. PPrescribed to Mr. David Stumph. Take as needed by mouth with water._

I should know better than to steal medicine. But i do it anyway. At first, it was as needed. But it's become a habit. I literally can not sleep without an Ambien. And the bags under my eyes were still darker than Pete's tattoos. 

My insomnia started getting worse abouta year ago. I was surviving on ten to twenty minutes of sleep and four cups of coffee. That's when I turned to drugs. I started using pills I knew would make sleep easier. Then I went to pain pills. Anything to keep my mind off what I did. 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting. Here's a long chapter.

My parents discovered the latter, but never the former, when they caught me buying from the dealer in our neighborhood. They didn’t punish me, just questioned me and cried. They took me to a doctor and got me put on medicine, which I didn’t need, and kept their eye on me.

  
But nearly a year passed and their supervision had lessened. I was back to using sleeping medication again.  
Back in my room, nearly ten minutes later- I got hungry- I laid down and sleep enveloped me like the blanket around my body.

  
_I stood in a field with berries and flowers growing all around me. The few trees were bare of leaves, for they were scattered on the ground. The man stood there, leaned against a tree and eating an apple. He had a colored pencil behind his ear and this time his clothing was different. His jacket was replaced by a violet shirt that said PSZ in fancy lettering. He wore skinny je_ _ans and the same beaten Converses._

_“Hello.” he said, same as every night. “How was your day?”_

_“A-alright.” I answered._

_“Uh uh, Patrick. I know when you’re lying. You did it again didn’t you?”_

_“What’s PSZ stand for?” I asked him._

_“Stop stalling. I’ll answer your question if you answer mine.”_

_“Okay, FINE! Yes. I did. I’m sorry.”_

_He nodded and pulled me into a hug. “It’s okay love. I understand. I used to drink for confidence.”_

_We stood there embracing when he pulled back a little and smiled. “Pink Station Zero.”_

_“Huh?” I asked._ _He pointed to the lettering on his shirt. “Still makes no sense, but okay.”_

_He reached his hand out for mine and pulled me to him. I tripped a little and fell into his arms. He smirked and mumbled something about me being a clumsy little Cinderella and spun me around. We danced for what seemed like hours when I asked the same question that I’d asked for a month._

_“What’s your name?’_

_He sighed and frowned. “Why do you always ask that?”_

_The same response. “I’m just curious. But it’s doesn’t matter… I don’t guess.”_

_“Fine. You can call me…. G.”_

_“G? Like the letter?”_

_“Like the letter. Is that fine?”_

_I nodded and we started up the waltz again._

He leaned to me and I woke with a start.

I took a few deep breaths and then smiled. I’d finally gotten something from him. I felt strangely accomplished.

  
The clock beside my bed read 4:30, so I decided to dress for school. I decided to just wear what I had worn yesterday, since it was Monday and I never left my house yesterday.

I made a cup of coffee and grabbed my laptop, sliding it into my bookbag and left.


	5. Chapter 5

By the time I’d gotten ready, walked to school, and gotten to class, I was five minutes late. My teacher smiled and rapped the attendence paper with his pen.

“I was wondering if you were coming. Thank you for coming.”

I returned the smile and walked to my seat. “Sorry I’m late, Mr. Beckett. It won’t happen again.”

“It’s alright Mr. Stumph. But I’d like to see you after class to talk about your test score.”

I’d had a crush on Mr. Beckett since I’d met him a year ago at a carnival. Him only being a few years older, we quickly became friends. And now, he’s my drama teacher.

“Okay, everyone. Eyes to the front.” Mr. Beckett had climbed on top of his desk and was holding an apple in one hand, high above his head, and book in the other, cradled to his chest. “Now, I know you’re thinking I look stupid. But this is all to prove a point. Liberty. Now, since I’m a teacher, I can stand on my desk. But I can also choose to punish you if you stand on yours. How’s that fair? It’s not. Stand on your desks.”

A collective thirty some odd groans sounded and then the soft thud of feet against desks.

Mr. Beckett hopped from his desk and surveyed the rows. “Mr. Stumph, will you be joined us?”

“Exercising the right not to stand, sir.” He rolled his eyes at me and continued his patroll.

Suddenly, the door slammed open. Mrs. Brink came in, dragging two students by their arms. A third person followed close behind.

“Maria, where were these two?” The principal looked at us, then our teacher. “Teaching excersize?” she asked.

“Of course. The students?”

“Skipping class. Again.” she sighed. Mr. Beckett handed the boy and girl a late pass and asked them to be seated. The third person entered the room and everyone cheered. She was our teaching assistant and came in twice a week. Everyone loved her, partly because she’s “hot” and partly because she lets us call her Taylor instead of Ms. Momsen.

“Hello Taylor.” She waved at our teacher and sat in the empty chair next to his desk. At this point, everyone had returned to their seats. Taylor had giggled when she saw us standing, and it embarrassed a few of the students. So we all sat.

We could hear Mrs. Brink’s voice in the hallway. It was soft and soothing, as always. But it also sounded bribing. “Come on, hon. They won’t hurt you. I promise.” She reentered the room, towing a boy whose face was partially concealed by his purple hood. She smiled gently at him. “Come on, take your hood off. Show off that beautiful hair.” The boy reluctantly removed his hood and a spill of inky hair tumbled forth. It fell evenly about halfway down his neck and Mrs. Brink gasped. “Gerard. Your hair! It was so beautiful.”

“Aunt Mia, stop. You’re embarrassing me.” he mumbled. His cheeks turned a bright shade, almost the color of my shoe strings.

“Fine, fine. I’m sorry. Everyone, meet my nephew, Gerard. He’ll be studying alongside you."

I gasped and choked on the large sip of coffee currently in my mouth.

The new boy was wearing a purple hoodie with the letters PSZ stitched on the front. He smiled awkwardly at me when I realized I had been staring.

G, no, Gerard now goes to school with me. 

I smirked, feeling very accomplished and returned my eyes to Mr. Beckett, who was calmly talking to Mrs.Brink.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is short... I've had a lot going on. Next chapter posted soon. I promise

I didn't understand why I was dreaming about him, but it made it a little odd that we went to the same school now.

After the lesson was over, I gathered my things and stumbled to my next class, still half asleep. I practically ran to make it to my theatre arts class, halfway across the school.  And lo and behold, that scrawny dark haired boy was slouching in the seat next to mine.  

I approached him, about to test a theory of mine. He was wearing the same hoodie, same three letters. Same entire outfit. 

"Hey, uhh, Gerard?" He looked up at me, his hair creating a curtian over most of his face. 

"Yes, Patrick?" 

"What's PSZ?"

"First off, I feel like you've asked this before.  But it means Pink Station Zero. They're a great band. We could maybe... go see them one day?" 

I nodded eagerly and sat in my seat right as the bell rang.  

"Good morning students. Today we're gonna do a partner project. You're paired with the person to your right. Get somewhere with your partners then we'll go over details."

 

So, that put me and Gerard together.  Let the drama begin. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short and crazy I'm not even sure what I'm doing with my life anymore. But I turn fifteen in six days woot woot.

"Alright. Your assignment is to act as if you're a couple. You got into it for some reason.  Fix it. Then preform it."

"All I know is my only beef would be you messing up my instrument.  So.... you got mad, tried to break my precious guitar?"

I told Gerard.  He nodded curtly and picked up a bag lying next to his things.  "I have a guitar we can use. But if it actually breaks, I will decapitate you. It's my baby."

I chuckled at him, knowing the feeling all too well. 

"Let's go ask if we can practice outside of the classroom.  I know an empty room that we could use. I don't want any other group stealing our ideas. "

"Riiiiiight. You just want me to your self, Stump." He shrugged his hoodie off as he spoke,  exposing a Low Shoulder shirt.  "I got class and I'm attractive.  You can't resist me. "

"Sure I can. Now come on pretty boy."

 

Our teacher gave us an odd look when we reached his table.

"No one ever has an idea that quick. Patrick,  take a hall pass and you two can go. Room 44, right?"

"Yes sir." We both answered. 

"Alright boys. Behave. Especially you Patrick." 

Gerard gave him a confused look and picked up the Tardis shaped hall pass and l led him to room 44.

Legend was someone had died there, but no one believed it. 

The door had just barely clicked in the latch when he pushed me against the wall,  lips hot and soft on mine. We kissed feverishly,  but before it went farther,  he pulled away. 

"Why have you been in my dream, Patrick?"

"I've been wondering the same thing." 

He pushed against me and started the kiss back. I slipped my hand up the back of his shirt, feeling the soft skin at the bottom of his back when the door opened.

Mrs.Brink stood there, mouth gaping, taking in the sight before coming to pull Gerard away from me. 

"Both of you. Office. Now."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not even sure where this is going anymore and I've got a few chapter ideas in mind then I may abandon this poor fic for a while. Unless I can get inspiration from somewhere. Guys, heeeelllppp. 
> 
> P.s. I love Maria, but I need a bad guy. 
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING HOMOPHOBIA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow am I stressed. Also angry. But my birth day went well.

In the office,  Gabe Saporta sat in a chair, knocking his worn Chuck Taylors against the chair in the rhythm of We Will Rock You. Who knows what he was in for. He basically lived in the office during school hours. But this was my first time here and I'm also guessing that it was Gerard's first as well. His face was blood red, a blush covering his cheeks and nose. 

"It's okay, babe. We'll be okay." I assured Gee, petting his shoulder lightly. Mrs. Brink shot me a dirty look, so I moved my hand to rest on the arm of my chair. She nodded curtly and then turned back to her desk. "Well, boys... your discipline records are clean, and you were just kissing. I'm not gonna suspend you over that. But Gerard,  angel.... I can't allow a gay boy to live with me. I'll help you pack, but I want you out by tomorrow evening. " 

Tears started to flow from his eyes, pulling his eyeliner with them, streaking blackish grey down his face.  "But... Aunt Maria... mom just died. I've never met my dad. Where will I go?" 

"Not my problem.  You'll find somewhere. Get out of my office, both of you." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At this point,  Gerard was full sobbing, collapsed in my arms in the hallway. His breathing was rough and ragged, coming farther apart than it should each time. I pulled him more upright and forced his eyes to look at mine. "Breathe with me baby. In, out. In,  out. Cmon. You'll be okay." We sat in the hall floor, breathing in our noses, out of our mouths until he was breathing normally and no longer crying. He leaned up and planted a kiss on my cheek to thank me. 

"I know I've only known you for a day real time,  but I've been dreaming about you for a long time.  And Patrick Martin Stumph, I love you." With that, he wrapped his arms around my neck and kissed me once more before pulling away to study my eyes. "You really need to stop taking the pills, Trick. They're killing you. You look like an addict. " 

"Addicted to you, babe." 

I pulled out my phone, rapid typing a text and pushing send before asking Gerard for his number. He entered it into my phone and I smiled, hoping my surprise would go as planned. 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Pete texted me back not long at all after I messaged him. 

 

**From: Peteypanda:**

 

**that sucks kicked him out dang son but Iero has a free place in his aptmnt.**

 

**From: fedoraman:**

 

**yeah he really needs a place to go. You can meet him during lunch. I’ll tell him. He was living with the principal and she’s a homophobic butt wipe and kicked him out.. He moved here because his mom just died.**

 

I locked my phone and looked at Gerard, who was snuggled against my chest. We were in room 44, and he was taking a nap. I didn’t want to wake him, because he looked so peaceful, but it was almost time for our next class. We had back to back theatre, followed by art and then math. All our classes were together and we had the same lunch. Kind of odd… But it was only five minutes until we had to leave theatre and go to lunch. 

 

I shook him gently, rousing him. “Gerard, baby, it’s time to get up. We have to go to lunch. You gotta eat.” 

 

He whined and protested, but I managed to get him awake and back into the classroom before the period ended. We grabbed our bags and headed towards the cafeteria. Pete had agreed to meet us at my usual table and discuss Gerard moving in with Frank. I doubted he’d mind. In fact, him and Frank would get along well. 


End file.
